Captured Angels
by Ccspears23
Summary: "Why are you being kind?" I ask incidentally aloud. His head snaps up and his gaze meets mine. "Don't confuse kindness for hospitality, sweetheart." No Shadowhunters but there are demons. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my new story. I'm very new to this so please don't judge to harshly! I hope you all like it!**

Idris was always…. how can I put it, conflicted I suppose. There are three different kingdoms. The Lightwood kingdom is the one that I live. The king and queen have always been very gracious with the people. They are never unnecessarily cruel. The Garroway kingdom is a very interesting kingdom. Most of the people that live there are either werewolves, fairies, or warlocks. In fact the king himself is a werewolf. Then there is the Morgenstern kingdom. It is populated by demons and every so often you will see a human living there. Their king, Valentine Morgenstern, is human but he experimented on himself by injecting demon blood into his system. That gave him the power to control demons which is why he is the most feared person in all of Idris. The Lightwoods have a treaty with him so he will not attack this kingdom, but the Garroway kingdom is constantly at war with the demons.

The Lightwoods have three children, Isabelle (who is my age), Alec (who is two years older than me), and Max (who is nine years old). They are not seen much in town so I don't know them, but from what I hear they are very goods friends with Valentine's son, Jace.

Let me tell you a bit albeit about myself. My name is Clarissa Fray, but I prefer to be called Clary. I am 5' 2" an have long, curly, flaming red hair. People say my eyes are the color of emeralds but I think they are more of a dull evergreen. I'm fifteen turning sixteen in 2 days. I am currently attending the only school in the Lightwood kingdom. I am probably the only person in my entire grade to never have had a boyfriend and I don't plan to either. All of the guys at my school are either jerks, not good looking, or they bully me. So that leaves my options down to a minimum. I currently live in a small, I guess you could call it an apartment, alone. My mother died a year ago to an outbreak of pneumonia. I work at a small restaurant called Taki's. I don't make much, only enough for rent and food. Thats enough about me lets get on with the story.

* * *

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I let it ring for about 5 more minutes until I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw it against the wall and got out of bed. I ran over to my closet in search of something to wear for school, even though I know I shouldn't care about what I look like, I do. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a green tank top, and a gamer crop top to through over the tank. I get dressed and slowly walk to my bathroom. I brush my teeth and after a couple of minutes trying to ams my curls I give up. I'm not one for makeup so I only put on mascara. I amble down the hall to my kitchen and grab a piece of bread to put in the toaster. While it toasts I gather my things for school and put on my converse. I grab my piece of toast and look at the clock. 6:50! Shit, I can't be late again! I run out of my apartment and don't stop until I reach the school. Of course as soon as I walk in the bell goes off signaling I'm late. Well shit, Mrs. Beal is going to kill me, literally. I rush to class and I walk through the door. Everybody immediately looks at me so I duck my head and walk to the back where the only empty seat sadly is next to Sebastian. Now don't get me wrong nothing is wrong with Sebastian except for the fact that he can' keep his damn hands to himself. I sit down and open my notebook to start doodling.

"Hey Fray, why you late?" Sebastian whispers.

I inwardly groan but reply, "I slept in."

He has his usual arrogant smirk plastered on his face when he says, "as usual. Hey, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out after school?"

I plaster the same smirk on my face and cockily say, "I wish I could nut work is work, so no."

"Come on Clary, just this once?" he practically begs.

Before I can answer Mrs. Beal practically screeches at us, "Fray and Verlac, get out of my class right now!"

I groan but gather my things and walk out into the hall. Sebastian quickly follows and stands next to me while we wait for the inevitable detention we will be getting. As we wait I sit down and rest against the lockers. Sebastian follows suit.

"I'm sorry I got us in trouble," Sedastian says, barely sounding apologetic.

"Its fine," I sigh.

"Let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner after detention," he replies his smirk now back on his face.

I laugh a little, but think whats the harm in one dinner? "Ok, but nothing extravagant."

A look of shock goes across his faced but is quickly replaced by a smile instead of a smirk.

* * *

The day passed by rather quickly after Mrs. Beal's class. Sebastian and I were now walking to detention laughing about how Mrs. Beal reminds us of a frog with her big glasses perched on her nose and how her lips always stick out like a frogs. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice Mrs. Beal standing right in front of me, so I crashed into her. I pick up my things from the floor and quickly splutter out an apology. My face must be a crimson color due to the embarrassment. She directs us into her room and tells us to sit. As soon as I take a sit she takes no time to tell us our punishment. Thankfully all we ahem to do is wipe down her chalkboard and get the gum off the bottom of the desks. Soon she leaves the classroom and Sebastian and I are left to silence. I start to drift off in my mind while I'm cleaning the board. Unfortunately I didn't realize that our time was up so I stood there while Sebastian watched for about ten minutes until telling me that our time was finally up. Bastard. He started laughing his ass off because I was so oblivious that apparently he threw a pencil at me without me noticing. We walked to his car and he droves to a small cafe about 20 minutes away from the school. We walked inside and sat down at a small table in the back. The waitress came and took our orders. While I got a cappuccino, Sebastian got probably the most disgusting drink ever, black coffee. No sugar or cream just coffee. Nasty!

"Thanks for taking me here," I say with a smile.

He sips his coffee and says, "anything for you, your majesty."

At that I burst out laughing and he soon joined in. We talked and talked until they kicked us out so they could close. Sebastian was actually really fun to hang out with. We were walking to his car that was parked on the side of the street about 2 blocks from the cafe. He open the passenger door for me and said, "m'lady."

I smiled and replied with mock surprise, "what a gentleman." To emphasize my fake surprise I placed my hand to my chest. He chuckled and went around to his side of the car. He hopped in and he drove me to my apartment building. He got out and opened my door for me again. We walked up to my door and I turned around and said albeit shyly, "Thank you….for tonight. I had a really good time."

His eyes lit up when he said, "me too. Maybe we could do it again sometime soon."

"Ya, I'd really like that." I say blushing slightly. He starts to lean in and his lips are just about to reach mine when we here a blood curdling scream. We both turn in the direction of the scream and see a hideous looking demon coming straight at us. Before my mind can comprehend anything the beast attacks Sebastian. I scream fro help but nobody comes. I start to sob uncontrollably and begin to run away but the demon grabs me before I can. I scream and scream but nobody comes, Sebastian lays unconscious on the floor with a nasty demon bite on his shoulder. I'm about to scream again but the demons tail stabs into my shoulder and the world goes black.

* * *

When I come back to my senses I notice toe throbbing pain in my shoulder. I try to sit up but I can't. I start to panic, so I start thrashing around. I finally calm down and look at my whereabouts. I'm in a dark, damp, and filthy cell. I hear a cackle and my eyes search for the source. I finally find the source and what I find makes my heart drop. Valentine Morgenstern is standing in my cell looking at me with those black eyes of his.

**Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I hope everyone liked the first chapter! I'm gonna try to post every other day! Don't be afraid to pm me if you have and suggestions! Please Review your thought like what I should improve on and that sort thing!**

Valentine stood there studying me while I tried to regain my senses. When I final was able to see straight I let out a sharp scream. "Good to know your finally awake," Valentine said menacingly.

I tried to move but couldn't do to the manacles attached to my wrists. "What do you want with? Please, just let me go!" The words tumble out of my mouth.

"You see I can't let you go because we still have use for you." He said with a smirk.

Something registered in my head. He said _we_. "What do you mean _we_?" I ask nervously.

Valentine gave a slight chuckle. "I mean my son and I."

My mind was racing. What on earth would they want with me? I'm not of any use, I'm just a poor, teenage girl. I kept thinking about what I could possibly do for them until I was snapped out of my daze with a sharp stinging pain arising on my cheek. I lift my hand up to my cheek and realize that he had slapped me, undoubtingly leaving a bruise.

"When I speak you are to listen to me girl!" He shouts furiously.

"My name is Clary," I say barely over a whisper.

"I don't give a damn about your name! If you are going to live here you need to learn a few rules. First, when we speak to you you are too look us in the eyes and listen. Second, you will not try to rebel against anything we have you do. We expect your full loyalty to us and the kingdom. Third, do not speak unless spoken to. Is that clear, _Clary_?" He says my name as if its a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yes," I mumble to afraid to speak any louder.

"Good. You will say down here until you are able to cooperate with us. You will be given 3 meals a day unless you misbehave. If you misbehave you will not eat for a day and be punished accordingly to your behavior." He says with his snarl.

"Yes, sir…" I whisper.

With that he walks out the cell door. I'm left in the cold, dark, dirty cell for the rest of the night. I don't get any meals, so I just curl into a ball and go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up sweating and gasping from my nightmare. Sebastian and I had been walking and all of the sudden he turned into Valentine. I can't go back to sleep in fear that I will dream even worse things. I remember when I was happy with my mother. We used to always laugh and dance around the living room. We would draw and paint together, she taught me all I know. Unfortunately, after she passed away I couldn't afford supplies anymore so I gave up art. I miss her so much sometimes, but then I'm reminded that she is in a better place. She doesn't have to worry about money where she is, she can just be happy and paint and do anything she wants, while I'm here rotting in this cell. I'm called back to his cruel world by the sound of the cell door creaking open. I don't bother to look up because I know it will just be Valentine coming back to do whatever he wants with me. I feel a calloused hand grip my chin and force me to face him. Valentine stands there with his usual smirk.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well?" He says with his annoying arrogant tone.

I don't respond, I just mumble.

I feel the pressure on my chin increase dramatically, not enough to bruise, but just almost. I stare into his soulless eyes that are burning with rage. "What have I told you about answering me when I speak to you?" He says, his anger increasing.

"Sorry," I mumble.

He sigh but lets go of my chin. "Very well, I'm in a good mood today so I will not punish you."

My hope sparks inside me almost instantly.

"Today you will meet my son. You must do whatever he says. I don't care if you don't want to, you will or your punishment will be severe." He warns. He turns on his heels and walks out of my cell only to return a minute later with his son. I look up expecting to see Valentine but younger. I could not have been more wrong. What was standing in front of me looked like an Angel. Golden hair, golden skin, even golden eyes. He was like a Greek God. But I remind myself that I can not fall for his looks because his father and him have kidnapped me. These men are evil.

"I know I'm gorgeous but you don't need to stare," he says cockily.

I give a 'humph' and look away.

"She's rather short isn't she," the boy observes.

I send a glare his way, only to be given a look from Valentine that makes me think 'if looks could kill'.

"I'll leave you two alone. Don't hesitate to put her back in her place if she misbehaves, Jonathan." Valentine says. He then leaves, leaving me with his horrible son.

"What's your name?" He asks a little to innocent for a monster like himself.

Instead of replying I curl up into a ball. I don't care if they want to starve or punish me, maybe that way I will be free of this world sooner.

"Fine. My names Jace." He offers his hand for me to shake. As if. He just sighs and walks out of my cell only to return with a set of keys. I instantly feel hope and suspicion creep into me. He strides over to me and grabs my manacles harshly pulling me up. I give a small grunt. He only chuckles. He pulls me so close to him that our noses are only about 3cm. apart. He growls in a low voice, "now listen, you will respect me and answer me when I talk to you got it."

I ignore him and stare at my feet like they are the most interesting thing in the world. I glimpse up at him and I notice his hand is raised as if he is going to slap me. I flinch back due to instincts. He chuckles and pushes me back down to the damp floor. I whimper because I landed on my wrist wrong and it now has a sharp pain running through it.

"I'll be back later. Next time follow the rules or it will be a lot worse than a hurt wrist." He growls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to give any excuses, it is simply because I lost inspiration to write but I found it again so yay! I will probably be updating 2 times a week. Thank you so for reading, I know I'm not the best writer but I try. Thanks again!**

* * *

1 week later

I wake up with a pounding in my head. As I sit up I try to regain my bearings. What the hell happened? I can't remember anything about yesterday. I start to let my mind wonder when my cell door crashes open. "Get up," someone says sternly. I don't look up or respond in fear of being hit. As I try to stand my head begins to pound even more than it was. I slightly groan since my restraints are holding me down.

"I can't, my restraints," I say quietly. I lift up my restraints just to emphasize the problem. Scared golden hands lift my manacles up.

"If I unchain you, are you going to run?" He asks suspiciously.

"No, there's no point. I'll never escape," I say with a slight sigh.

"Ok... But if you do try bad things are going to happen," I look up as he says this. I see an emotion so impossibly foreign to my captor that I must have made it up but I swear I saw a flash of sympathy flash across his face. I silently think 'that's not true or else he wouldn't be so cruel.' After my manacles are removed I slowly stand. My head starts to spin an I have to lean on the cold, damp wall to keep my balance. I feel a hand slowly make it's way around my waist. I try to push it away but just give up after a few tries. "I'm just trying to help you stand," he says gruffly. I turn to look at him in all his golden glory... Wait I can't think that, he and his father are cruel and abusive. I just nod as a reply. We slowly make our way out of my cell. When we enter the hallway guards surround us as if thinking I'm going to escape. We make our way up a set of stairs and into what I presume is the kitchen. He guides me to a table. "Sit here," he nods his head at the chair across from where we are now. I slowly make my way over and plop down ungracefully. He chuckles and goes over to the stove. He starts making something and I just sit there. My mind starts going fuzzy so I rest my head on the table. I start to drift off until a big clatter comes from somewhere to my right. I open my eyes slightly and look in the direction of the noise. I see at least five different plates smashed on the ground. I lift my head and notice all of the guards have left. I look back over to the broken plates but dismiss them easily as exhaustion starts to get the better of me. I lay my head back down on the table but not a second later a plate filled with pancakes is set in front of me. I look up expecting this to be some sort of test. Jace looks down at me, quite irritably I might add. "Eat," he commands. I'm about to respond a harsh no but my hunger gets the best of me. I slowly pick up a fork and knife an start cutting into the pancakes. I lift a piece to my lips hesitantly expecting some sort punishment for doing something wrong but nothing comes. I put it in my mouth and chew it slowly. They're pretty good so I finish them off. When I look back a Jace he has a smug smirk plastered on his face. I just scowl in return. "Follow me," he basically purrs. I obey and stand up to follow him. I can only take about five maybe six steps before I'm crashing to the floor. I stick my arms out in front of me to brace the fall. I land awkwardly on my right wrist and a searing pain shoots through my arm. I involuntarily let out a cry of pain. I feel somebody crouch beside me. I look up and fine Jace with a worried expression on his face, but it quickly disappears as soon as he looks at my face. He hauls me up off the dirty kitchen floor. I cup my wrist with my other hand and examine it. From what I can tell it is either stained badly or broken. Hopefully not the latter. Jace grabs my wrist gently and takes a look at it. He gently pokes and prods at it. I try to hold back my cries of pain as he does so but I can't control it when he gently presses where I fell on it. He looks up and his eyes have what I think might be pity or guilt in them. "It's definitely broken," he says back to his normal harsh self. My heart sinks. Just another thing to use against me if I do not follow their orders. I must have displayed my emotions on my face because when I look back at Jace his face looks softer, under than usual. "Come on. I'll wrap it up and give you some pain meds," he says his voice mimicking his expression.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask timidly.

He spins around and I flinch expecting for him to hit me but it doesn't come. I let out a shaky breath. I don't dare look up at him in fear of a new round of pain. "I suggest you follow me and don't ask questions," is all he says.

I follow hurriedly behind him to keep up. We reach a huge set of doors. They are gorgeous with all of the things that are engraved into them. I'm brought back to reality when Jace grabs my good wrist and pulls me into the room. I look around what I'm guessing to be his bedroom. He sits me down in a chair and disappears into another room. He quickly returns with a first aid kit. he kneels in front of me and I tentatively give him my injured wrist. He starts to wrap it up and I lose myself in my thoughts. 'Why is he helping me? What is he gaining from this?' thee questions keep running through my mind. "Why are you being kind?" I ask incidentally aloud.

His head snaps up and his gaze meets mine. "Don't confuse kindness for hospitality, sweetheart." He says sweetheart with a patronizing tone. I just sigh and look round the room some more. "Take these," he hand me two pills. I put them in my mouth and dry swallow.

"What now?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I planned on just staying in here all day," he says suggestively raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have a library?" I ask ignoring his suggestion.

"No but I have quite the collections of books here," he says his voice void of emotion.

"Can we read a book?" I ask a little to excitedly. I have alway loved reading even when I was young I would beg my mother to read to me every night. Just thinking about my mother makes a lump form in my throat.

"Sure. I'll go get one," he ambles off in the direction the books are. I stay put in the chair trying to distract my thoughts from my mother. Jace walks back in with a book in hand. He plops down in the chair next to mine.

"What book did you get?" I ask my throat still a bit dry.

"Tail of Two cities," he says blandly but I can tell it is fake disinterest because I can hear hints of excitement in his voice. I don't say anything else so he begins to read aloud to me. We are about half way through the book when I stat to dose off. I still here him reading when I am welcomed by a world of darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 3! So what did you think? Review your thoughts. I am always open for suggestions! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm really horrible at updating. I'm real really sorry. I promise to update four more times this weekend not including this one. I hope you all can forgive my lack of updating. I was going to update this yesterday but of course with my luck it ****deleted. **

**Also have any of you seen the movie The Spectacular Now? I saw it and thought it was absolutely amazing! And for all those Divergent fans who saw the new clip, what did you think? I fangirled so much.**

**Okay on to the story!**

* * *

_I'm running. I'm running as fast as I possibly can into an alley. My heart is pounding and my legs are screaming at me to stop, but I can't. If I stop he will get me. I run down the alleyway, past the over flowing garbage cans and broken glass bottles. I'm just about to turn the corner to freedom when he grabs the back of my sweat drenched shirt. I scream for help, just for someone to help me but no one comes. He throws me back and I hit the brick wall of one of the buildings. I left out a huff of air from my lungs. _

_I look up expecting it to be Valentine, but it's not. It's Jace. I'm confused by this. It's almost always Valentine chasing me not him. I start to shake in fear of what might happen. I scream again for help but still no one comes. I feel the familiar feeling of cold, hard metal against my throat. I open my eyes to look into his gorgeous amber colored eyes, but instead I'm met with black tunnels. Its seems that the white in his eyes have been consumed by darkness._

_A scream escapes my mouth as his body starts to convulse. The knife drops from his hand, onto the damp ground. His hands turn to giant claw like things and his feet double in size just like his body. His head transforms into a terrifying beast with needle like teeth. Green venom starts to drip from his mouth and on to the ground._

_My legs react before my mind can and I'm scrambling to get as far away as possible. His giant claws clamp around my ankle and dig in to my skin. A rush of pain sores through my body and I let out a panicked scream. The next thing I know, his claws are wrapped around my neck. A strangled scream comes out of my mouth but is quickly drowned out by the growling of the demon in front of me. _

_The demon flings me back against the wall and I hit the back of my head, hard. The world starts to look fuzzy and I try to stand but am stopped by the demon again. It grabbed me by the back of my neck. It's head rears back and lets out an ear splitting screech. Its head then swoops back down and lunges for my neck. Its needle teeth sink into my flesh and my vision starts to go black. I still feel the pain, why am I feeling pain when I'm dead? I let out a scream into the darkness but that just worsens the pain. _

_Why __can't I be dead? If I was dead I wouldn't have to feel anything._

_My thoughts are cut off as I feel something sharp pierce my stomach. My body goes numb and so does my mind..._

* * *

I wake up thrashing around, tangling my legs in the, what feels like, silk sheets. Wait, sheets? What happened to the damp floor of my cell? Why is it so warm? All the questions are running through my head over and over. I look over to my left, which seems to be from where the heat is coming, and there lies Jace. I let out a panicked scream and shoot out of the bed and to the other side of the room.

My eyes find a door and a scramble towards it. As soon as my fingers touch the handle strong arms wrap around my waist. I cry for help but no one comes, no one every will. I claw and kick to try and loosen the demons grip on me but he doesn't relent. I feel his warm breath tickle my ear as he tries to calm me down. I become paralyzed with fear. My body goes tense and tears start to gather in my eyes. What's going to happen to me?

His arms loosen their grip on me just enough for me to collapse on the floor. He starts to reach for me and I flinch on instinct. A pained expression appears on his face. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you anymore," he whispers albeit somberly.

"How can I trust you? You've kidnapped and beaten me. How can I trust a monster like you?" I ask my voice small but steady.

"I'm going to try to protect you as best as I can from Valentine, but you have to promise me that you will do as I say or else I won't be able to help you at all," he replies.

I don't reply. I'm to shocked by what I have heard to comprehend anything. Why is he like this all of the sudden? Just a couple of days ago he was taking part in beating me but now he wants to protect me.

I'm called out of my thoughts when I feel him try to help me stand. "Stay away," I growl. "I can't trust you, nor will I ever trust you, you sick son of a bitch."

Anger flares across his face. "Fine then, suffer. When you come crawling asking for help just know that I will deny you of it," he retorts. He storms out of the room, leaving me alone at last.

I curl up into a ball and let my eyes flutter shut. Sleep starts to consume my mind and I slip into darkness.

* * *

_2 days later..._

Ever since that night, when Jace offered me his help, things have gotten slightly better. I am now able to have my own room. Its not big and doesn't have anything in it except for a bed and dresser, but its still an improvement. I'm also allowed to go to the library and kitchen, with a guard, that is. I haven't been hit at all since that night also.

I now sit in the library, admiring the beautiful artwork on the ceiling. The guard stands by the door with a scowl. I hear the door open and shut but don't bother to look to see who it is. It's always Jace. I haven't seen Valentine for a couple of days now, so he must be gone. I feel Jace's presence beside me but I don't acknowledge him, I just simply stare at the ceiling.

He lets out a huff in aggravation. He roughly grabs my forearm and hauls me to my feet. I still don't meet his gaze, instead I just look at the guard by the door. "God Dammit Clary! Will you just look at me?" He yells.

I turn my head to meet his amber eyes. "What is it?" I ask nonchalantly. I try to ignore my beating heart, but the mere six inches between us isn't helping.

"Your coming with me," he says grumpily.

Fear shoots through my body. Even though he said he wouldn't hurt me doesn't make me believe him. "Where?" I try to keep my voice steady but it comes out shaky instead. I mentally curse myself.

"You'll just have to find out." he says with a small smirk appearing across his face.

* * *

**Ok that's chapter 4! I hope you guys like it! Don't be afraid to give me ideas or advice! Oh also I will be updating two times tomorrow and sunday. **

**Some of you have been asking about what they plan to do with her. All in good time. **

**Okay! Thank you so much for following this story. I will try really hard to update for often.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. So I live in Colorado and I am attending Arapahoe next year. I don't know if all of you have heard about the shooting but the girl that was shot, Claire Davis, died today. Everyone was paying and hoping that she would make it through but its pretty hard when you were shot in the head by a shotgun. I feel so sorry for her family and friends. **

**As promised I will post 2 chapters today. I got really good reviews last night and I would just like to thank all of you! You all are so amazing! **

* * *

We walk along the halls, him leading the way. A knot has formed in my stomach and I try hard to keep my breakfast from making a reappearance. My face must show the fear and nervousness because when Jace turns to face me his faced is edged with worry. "Hey, remember I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He says soothingly.

'He's lying to you! Don't trust him!' my brains screams. I choose to ignore my thoughts and just let go. The worst he could do is kill me. That would actually be best because then I would be out of this hell hole. I smile at the thought. Even if I would prefer not to die I would still be out of here.

Jace must take my smile as me believing him because he starts to smile too. Not a smirk and actual smile. I quickly let all the emotion drop from my face. I don't what that bastard to feel satisfaction. "Are we just going to stand here or actually go somewhere?" I huff.

He sighs but says, "Were almost there but we are going to have to be quiet."

"Why?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me. Damn my curiosity.

"I'm not exactly aloud to go there." He says mischievously. His smirk reappears. Well at least the smile lasted longer than two seconds, I thought.

"Oh, a rebel," I say with mock amazement.

"I'm more of the amazing, Greek god-like, bad boy," He says with as much arrogance as ten men combined.

"Thats to bad because I'm more of the sweet innocent type," I say with mock disappointment. He just rolls his eyes and ambles off.

I follow him keeping a good distance between us. I start to wonder where we are going. How big is this castle? Another question is why would they need a castle this big? All these questions are running around my head for answers but I can't seem to think of any. Maybe they just like being rich so they embrace it. Knowing them thats just it.

I look down at the floor and keep walking behind Jace. When I look back up he isn't there. Great now I'm lost in this giant place. I keep walking straight hoping it will get me somewhere. After about ten minutes of walking I give up and plop down on the ground to wait for someone to find me. I lay my head back on to the ground and breath in deeply. I start to think of everyone that I used to know. My very few friends and family are living peacefully; they've probably already forgotten about me. I bite my tongue to keep the tears from escaping my eyes.

I lay here for what feels to be hours until a... guard, finds me. He isn't wearing the normal guard uniform. Instead he wears black jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair is a platinum blonde but his eyes are black. It almost appears that the pupil swallowed up the iris. I let a giggle escape my mouth at the thought.

He ambles over to where I lay and questions, "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost," I mumble. I can feel heat rush to my cheeks and I mentally curse myself for not being able to control my emotions.

He notices my blush and smirks. Oh great, another arrogant asshole. "What were you looking for?" he asks, smirk still on his face.

"I was following somebody but a spaced out and lost them," I reply with more confidence.

"Who were you following?" He replies, curiosity and boredom both evident in his voice.

"Jace," I simply say.

His body noticeably stiffens at his name. "Why were you following him?" His voice just as tense as his body. I look into his eyes and notice different types of emotion reflecting in them, but the most prominent one is hatred.

"Because he was gonna show me something," I say nonchalantly even though my insides are twisting. Something seems off about him. I can't explain what it is but there is something.

"Probably the bedroom," I swear I hear him mutter under his breath.

"First off, I'm not that kind of girl that just sleeps with anyone. Second off, I hate that sick son of a bitch. So no I don't think it was the bedroom," I snap.

A shocked expression covers his face but it quickly disappears with his smirk coming back on to his face. "I like you. Your ... whats the word... gusty," he practically purrs.

I shudder on the inside but keep my face emotionless. Yep, something is definitely wrong with him. "Thanks, I guess. Why don't I see around the castle more often?" I ask.

"Clary! I've been looking all over for you!" I hear Jace's voice boom through the halls.

I grudgingly turn around to face him. My blood boils in anger. Why did he have to find me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? despite my anger towards him I keep my face stoic. "I was just talking to him," I gesture to where the stranger is. I look back at him and I can see the anger and hatred flood his facial features.

"Clary," Jace says hesitantly, "nobody's there."

Confusion consumes my mind. Why can he not see him? I mean the stranger is taller than Jace so I know I'm not blocking Jace from seeing him. My mind is racing for an explanation, but I can't seem to find one.

Jace sighs in exasperation, "Come on Clary, we have to get there before midnight."

"Why?" I ask completely forgetting about the stranger.

"Because the doors lock on the outsides at midnight," he replies. He grabs my elbow and we start in the direction of where we are supposedly going.

* * *

_20 minutes_ _later..._

We finally reached a pair of huge swinging doors. There are no guards so we don't need to worry about getting caught. We walk through the doors into a room that has absolutely nothing in it. "This is it?" I ask albeit shocked and pissed that he made a big deal of taking me to an empty room.

He chuckles and replies, "Close yours eyes. Now where's a place you've always wanted to go?"

I think about it for a minute and decide on a place I've only ever heard about. "The beach," I reply getting excited and nervous all at once.

"Okay, now imagine that beach," I feel his breath tickle my ear, I shudder on the inside from this.

I do as he said and imagine a gorgeous beach with white sand and clear blue water wish colorful fish swimming in it. Next I imagine the sun setting, making the sky look like its on fire.

"Now open your eyes," he whispers.

I open my eyes and I see my vision. I gasp, its absolutely gorgeous! I turn and face Jace. I ignore how close we are to avoid me from getting even more excited than I already am. Wait no I shouldn't think that, I hate him. Focus Clary. "This is amazing!" I whisper.

He laughs and says, "ya, it is. I thought you would have chosen the city or the woods but you surprised me with the whole beach thing."

"Why would you expect that?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just didn't peg you for a beach type of girl, I guess," He shrugs.

"Well, now you know," is all I say.

I spin around on my heels and walk towards the water. I stand in the water that is up to my ankles and scrunch my toes feeling the sand underneath. I close my eyes and feel the warm sun on my face. It's feels like years since I've been outside. I realize how much I miss the outside, all of the trees, clouds, and bugs that crawled around.

A tear fall down my face and soon others follow. My knees give out and I'm sitting in the cool ocean water. I feel Jace kneel next to me. He takes me in his arms and starts to rock me back and forth. I don't fight him because I'm to exhausted too. "Shh, its okay. Its okay," he coos. He keeps repeating these words to me and soon I start to believe it. I'm okay; I'm not hurt or sick, I'm okay. I stop crying and a wave of exhaustion hits me.

"Jace, I'm tired," I whisper.

He smiles and says, "Okay lets go to bed."

"Okay," I mumble.

He stands up, but I don't. I'm too tired to walk anymore so I just sit in the sand. I feel his arms wrap around my body and lift me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle my head in to his chest. My eyes drift shut and my whole body relaxes. His lip touch my forehead just briefly and then he whispers, "Goodnight Clary." and then I drift off into to blackness.

* * *

**Okay I honestly loved writing this chapter! Tell me what you think about I would love to know! I will post the next chapter in a few hours.**

**Love you guys! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter as promised! AHH The last one was 1,682 words long this time I hope to get around 2,000 words! What did you guys think of Jace being sweet to Clary and Clary finally accepting that she is okay? And whats up with the stranger that Jace couldn't see? Ok onto the story**

**R&R**

* * *

_I'm sitting in the white sand with a sketch pad and pencil in hand. I look out at the ocean and smile, feeling the warmth of sun on my face. The sand shifts next to me and someone sits down next to me. I look over expecting it to be one of my old friends or my mother. They're always the people that appear in my happy dreams. I'm surprised to see Jace smiling at me. I smile back and look back at the ocean._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" I state._

_"It really is," he whispers back. I look over at him and notice he isn't staring at the ocean, he's staring at me. Heat rises to my cheeks and I turn away. "Clary, can I ask you something?" _

_"Yeah, shoot," I respond still blushing._

_"Do you hate me?" he asks albeit sheepishly._

_I want to say yes but I can't bring myself to. There's something in his voice that makes me say, "no"._

_"You'd don't?" He looks shocked by that answer, and truth be told I am too._

_"No. I dislike you, but I don't hate you," I admit. He doesn't respond so I just look over at him. He still staring at me but he is smiling from ear to ear. _

_He's seems to snap out of whatever daze he was in. "That's good to know," is all he says._

_I go back to drawing the ocean capturing the texture of the waves. We sit there for what feels like only a few minutes enjoying each others company but the sun has started to set. I realize that we have been sitting here for hours. I finally finish my drawing and look back up at the ocean. I stare at the gorgeous sunset and admire the natural beauty of everything._

_I feel Jace's hand lightly grip my chin and turns it so that we are face to face. My heart starts to race and my breath hitches but if he notices he doesn't say or do anything. "Clary," he says almost breathlessly._

_"Yeah?" I try to stay calm and keep my voice steady but its getting pretty hard._

_"I..." he starts but chokes on his words._

_My body betray's me by placing my hands on his face. "What is it?" I whisper._

_The next thing I know his lips crash into mine. At first I'm albeit taken back but after a few seconds I melt into the kiss. The kiss is slow and passionate but soon it is feverish. _

_All of the sudden Jace pulls back and at first I think I did something wrong but when I look at his face I can see hints of awe and amazement. "Your so beautiful Clary."_

* * *

I sit bolt upright and take in deep gasps of air. My hand tentatively reaches up and touches my lips. What the hell did I just dream? Could I possibly like Jace? No he's a monster.

I wish I had a clock to know the time. In hopes of finding someone in the hallway I grab a robe and walk out the door. As soon as I shut the door someone's voice rings through the hallway, "Where do you think you're going?"

Of course it has to be Jace. "I couldn't sleep so I was going to get a glass of water," I reply trying to keep my calm. I look over at Jace and see him leaning against the wall across from my door.

"Sure," is all he says.

"I was," I reply definently. "What are you doing here, may I ask?"

"I wasn't tired so I was just walking around when out you come," He says with that incredibly annoying yet sexy smirk. Oh dear God, I did not just think that.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go get a glass of water and head back to bed," I sigh.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks.

"Not at all," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Great," he smirks completely ignoring my sarcasm.

"Is just me or are you even more arrogant at night?" I ask.

"I believe its just you my dear," He says mocking and English accent.

I huff in aggravation, "well are we going to get water or what?"

"Oh right. This way," he ambles off in the direction of the kitchen.

I scurry behind him almost having to run to keep up with his long strides. I feel someone burning holes through the back of my head but I ignore it. I probably shouldn't but I do. All of the sudden a searing pain shoots through my stomach. I let out a small scream. My knee's go weak and I drop to the ground. I lay there gasping for breath. My vision starts to blur but I can still feel the pain and everything around me. Whats happening? Someone picks me up and starts to run still carrying me. My breathes become short and choppy; my body starts going numb and I'm plunged into darkness.

* * *

I feel a hand holding my own and I'm aware of the smell of antiseptics and disinfectants. Where am I? My eyes flutter open and I look around. I'm in a hospital. I look to see who is holding my hand and of course its Jace. I try to sit up but my head becomes fuzzy so I lay back down. Once my head clears I notice that Jace is asleep. I smile to myself. He looks so peaceful when he is asleep, but that peacefulness is short lived because soon his eyes open.

"Oh thank God you woke up!" He exclaims and pulls me into a bear hug.

I hiss in pain. "Please stop. Your hurting me," I barely manage to get out.

He quickly lets go. "Sorry, just got a little excited I guess," he says sheepishly.

I chuckle but soon stop because it hurts. "What happened to me?"

"Well, we were going to go get a glass of water when you collapsed all of the sudden. I'm pretty sure you broke a couple of ribs." He explains.

"How long was I out?" I ask curiously.

"About a week," he says albeit dejected. "I thought you were going to die." He whispers the last part.

I feel a pang of sorrow run through my body. Why was he worried about if I die or not? Does he care about me? I feel a happiness rush through my body at that thought. I start to smile and quietly giggled.

"You think this is funny! I almost lost you!" He snaps.

I'm shocked. My jaw goes slack and I just stare at him.

He seems to realize what he said. His face immediately pales and his jaw goes slack. "I...I..," he stutters. He shoots up out of the chair and storms off. Is he mad? Why would he be mad? All of this is to much to comprehend and my body goes slack and my mind retreats back into the darkness again.

* * *

When I awake again I don't feel the warmth of somebody else's hand in mine. I don't feel anybodies presence's at all for that matter. I swallow back the disappointment and try to forget about everything that Jace said. He didn't mean it.

My thought are interrupted by a deep rough voice. "Finally awake, I see."

I look over to where the voice originated from and see the platinum blonde stranger leaning against the hospital wall. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask. Please don't be long.

"Just a couple of hours nothing dramatic like that whole week of sleeping." He says with a smirk.

I ignore the last part and question, "can you get me a glass of water?"

"Ah, you see, here's the thing, I can't touch anything or pick anything up so your on your own," he says knowingly.

"What do you mea-" I'm about to ask but he disappears, almost like he was never there.

I sigh and lay my head back down on the pillow. My eyes wonder for something to signal someone for some water but I find nothing. They always say if you want something done you have to do it yourself. I pull the tubes out of my arms and wince. Jesus, that hurt. I gingerly place my feet on the ground and grip onto the bedside for support as I stand. I walk to the door of the hospital room and use the walls for support. I open the door and start down the hallway still having to use the walls. Once I reach a familiar hallway I start to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

I walk throughout the entry way and immediately see Jace standing by the counter eating what I think is a mango. I quietly walk to the cabinet and grab a glass. My hands must not be that strong because as soon as the glass leaves the support of the cabinet it drops to the ground and shatters. "God dammit," I curse my voice hoarse from lack of use.

Within a second of the glass braking I am pushed against the cabinet with a knife being held against my throat. "Jesus Clary, You can't sneak up on me like that. Are you an idoit?" he snaps at me. He takes a few steps back and takes the knife away from my throat.

My body is trembling in fear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," I say my voice shaky.

He just sighs and exits the room. As soon as he leaves I collapse to the ground and let out a sob. What has this place done to me?

* * *

**So obviously the platinum blonde with dark eyes is Jonathan. No he is not a ghost. You guys will just have to wait and see what he is.**

**Ok thats that. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I might be able to post one more chapter today but I might not. If not I will post 2 tomorrow. I will be updating everyday until the 26th. Sadly from the 26th to the first I won't be able to post. I'm really sorry. But from the 1st to the 5th I will post two a day. Thanks! **

**Valentine returns in this chapter and you also get a glimpse of what the plan is. You also get a little glimpse as to see what Jonathan is.**

* * *

I wake up to a pounding on my door. I groan but get up and walk to the door. When I open the door Jace tumbles into my room. "Valentine," he gasps. "He's back. He came back earlier than expected."

"What's the big deal?" I ask confused.

"I wasn't supposed to remove from the cell, and to make matters worse I've let you wonder the halls with only one guard." He's still gasping for breathe.

Oh God, this isn't good. I start hyperventilating and take a few steps backward. My body starts trembling. I can't go back to that cell, I can't. My mind floods with images from when I was down there. It sends a shudder though my body. "What is he going to do to me?" I ask my voice small and terrified.

"I don't know, but I suggest you act weak and broken," He says the word broken with guilt clear in his voice.

"Why?," I ask still absolutely terrified.

"Because then he will think that he can control you," Jace sighs.

"But why will that help?" I question.

"Because Valentine is a controlling man. If he thinks he has control over you, he will think he has won and won't try to brake you." He explains

"I...okay," I sigh.

* * *

Jace and I stay in my room for about two hours until we here a knock at the door. My body goes tense and out of the corner of my eye I see Jace's go tense too. He slowly gets up and walks over to the door. A knot forms in my stomach and I start to panic on the inside. Jace opens the door and there stands Valentine.

I study his expression thats seems emotionless but I can see hints of anger and betrayal. "Jonathan may I ask what you are doing in here?" His voice smooth yet rough at the same time.

"I was just having a little chat with Clary, here. You know it does get a little lonely in the place," he says nonchalantly.

"I see," Valentine replies with irritation clear in his voice. "Well, go find someone else to entertain you. I need to have a little talk with Clarrissa."

I bite my tongue to keep from correcting him. If its even possible I see Jace's body go even more tense. "Okay, see you in a bit, little Red." Jace's voice sounds albeit strained but still carefree.

He exits the room leaving me alone with the monster. I try my best keep my body from shaking but I can't. "Scared are we?" Valentine asks, albeit to cheerful. Good the plan is working. "Only an idiot wouldn't fear me; and Ms. Fray I don't take you as an idiot."

How does he know my name? As if he could read my thoughts he says, "I've been doing some research on you Clarrissa, and it just so happens that you are the perfect specimen for my ... experiments."

"Experiments?" I ask albeit hesitantly.

He chuckles and replies, "Yes experiments. You see Clarrissa, you are a nobody but you have something different about you that will help me with my plans. The best part about this is nobody will know you are gone, because you were worthless your old town. But here, here you will be more useful than Jonathan or anybody else. Here you are more powerful then them. The only one that will be able to control you is me." By the end of his little speech his is about two feet away from me.

"But there is one problem that nobody can explain to me but that doesn't matter as long as you cooperate," He says cooperate like he expects me to act out or say something I shouldn't. I want to do all of those things but I don't I have to be weak,... broken.

He claps his hands together and exclaims, "We will start in three days." He exits the room leaving me absolutely terrified of what is going to come.

I curl into a ball and just sit there whimpering on my bed. Why did this happen to me? There are tons of people in the world and out of all of them it happens to me. I know I'm thinking selfishly but its what I wish would happen. I feel someone's gaze pierce through my body. I look up and at the stranger, his black eyes are watching me. "Who are you?" I ask.

He laughs and replies, "After all that we have been through you don't remember me? I must say I'm hurt." He places his hand on his heart and mocks a sad face. "Maybe this will help you remember."

All of the sudden he is gone. Images start to flash through my brain. I see a little girl with bright red curls going down to her elbows and a little boy that is slightly bigger that has platinum blonde hair. They are standing on a hill with a woman. The woman looks exactly like my mother. She is my mother and that little girl is me.

_We were sitting with a blanket underneath us and toys all around. The blonde boy starts to run down the hill and I soon follow. My mother yells for us to come back. We start to race each other up the hill but I slip and fall. I scrap my knees and hands but I don't cry. I always was a tough kid. The boy stops and comes back for me. "Clare, are you okay?" the boy asks._

_"Yeah I'm fine Jonathan," I reply._

Jonathan? It sounds familiar but I don't know why. Was he a friend? Probably, I decide. Jonathan reappears with a smug smile on his face. "So your an old friend?" I ask.

He sighs and says, "You really don't remember me do you?"

"Um, no. Sorry," I reply albeit sheepishly.

"Clary, I'm your brother," he pronounces.

"wha-, No you aren't I don't have a brother," I state. My eyebrows furrow together trying to remember something about a brother but there is nothing. I think I would remember my own brother. "Your lying to me."

"Oh really, than who am I?" He voice rising in anger.

"I don't know who you really are. All I know is that I don't and never have had a brother." I state. I stand up and cross my arms. I stare daggers into his black eyes.

He starts to come towards me but I stand my ground. We are only six inches apart but my heartbeat stays steady and doesn't rise like it does when it's Jace. "I wouldn't anger me if I were you, little girl," he threatens.

"What are you going to do? You can't even touch me!" My voice rises at least two octaves in anger.

"I wouldn't be so sure," is all he says and then he is gone.

* * *

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day sitting in bed thinking everything over. About two hours after Valentine had talked with me I had found a sketch pad and pencil. I poured all of my emotions into the drawing. I look at the finished piece and deem it acceptable. I had drawn a spider web made out of chains with, supposedly, my hand in it sticking through the middle. Trapping me. **(Actual drawing at art/Web-1470409930)**

I hear a knock at my door but I ignore it. I don't want to talk to anybody right now. They keep knocking but I don't relent. They finally open the door and there stands Jace. Why can't he ever just leave me alone? "What do you want?" I sigh.

"What did Valentine say to you?" He asks completely ignoring my question.

"He said he needs me for some experiments that he is going to do," I say nonchalantly.

"And you aren't worried?" He asked a little shocked.

"Of course I am! But what am I going to do about it? I can't do anything about it," I whisper the last sentence.

He sighs and embraces me. I don't fight it because his body is so warm and comforting. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks; I might die in three days from one of his... experiments. I let out a muffled sob. I force myself to be strong. I must be strong, I will not let them brake me.

"Did he say any details about the experiments?" Jace asks tentatively.

"No. All he said is that I would be the most powerful one here besides him," I reply my voice strong and steady.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. He lets go of me and I immediately miss the warmth he gave me. He starts to pace around the room. I decide to change the subject because I don't want to talk about this. "Jace?"

"Yeah?" He looks me in the eyes.

"Who's Jonathan?" I ask curiously.

His eyes widen for a split second and his mouth parts. "He's something I hope you never have to meet."

* * *

**BOOM! **

**Just a little clarification. Valentine calls Jace Jonathan because that's his real name. But the other Jonathan is some one different.**

**Tell me what you think! I will update twice ****tomorrow!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I will post another chapter today! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. There is a lot of cursing in this chapter. Just to let you know.**

**On to the Story *Makes a superman pose***

* * *

Jace and I were sitting on my bed reading another book. This one was really good. I think its called Lord of the Flies. Jace was reading aloud to me while I rested my head against the headboard.

I heard Jace's voice stop all of the sudden. I look over to him to see he is staring at me. "Why did you stop?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing," he replies but his facial features deceive him. He looks happy but I don't know why.

"Just tell me," I huff.

He laughs and says with a big goofy smile, "It's just this is the longest we have gone with out fighting or arguing."

Realization unfolds on me and it's true. This is the longest we have gone with out being at each others throats. We have been sitting here for about six hours just taking turns reading. Not arguing just simply enjoying each others company.

"Sorry, that was kind of stupid," he says still smiling but I can tell its fake.

"Why are you upset?" I ask childishly.

He looks back over at me and sighs. "How do you know I'm upset?"

"Well, first off, your smile is going to actually look genuine when you want to lie about something. Second off, I can hear in your tone of voice." I say with a smug smile.

"Why I'm telling you this, I don't know," he mumbles under his breath. "Well, all my life I've only ever had the guards to talk to or interact with, but then you came. I first I thought you were a little girl that going to complain and other shit." My face betrays me and takes on a defensive look. "I... Jesus I can't even talk to you with out screwing something up. Look, I don't mean it like that. Your are in no way a complaining little girl. I mean if I was in your place I would be complaining just to give them hell, but that's what I like about you, because your strong and independent."

My face still doesn't change. How dare he judge me when they freakin' kidnapped me! He doesn't seem to notice so he just continues, "After the first week I had started to actually think that in someway I wouldn't be so alone. That I would have somebody to count on, to talk to." His face takes on a look of hatred and Anger. "I was a fool to think that Valentine wouldn't do anything. I was an idiot!" He shoots up and throws the book across the room. It hits the wall with a loud thud. Instinctively I try to sink into the bed and disappear.

My mother always said that even the kindest man could be dangerous when they are angry, and Jace is beyond angry. "To think that Valentine would actually do something fatherly for me! To think that I thought he actually cared about me!" He is yelling now. He punches the wall in his fit of rage leaving a hole. He spins on his heels and lets a rage filled scream. "He is a sick bastard!"

If he doesn't calm down the guards are going to come and things won't be good. I stand up and take tentative steps towards him. "Jace..." I want to say something but I can't. I put my hands on his arms and say as soothingly as I can, "You need to calm down before the guards come and doing something bad."

He looks up at me and I swear his golden eyes are two shades darker. "Who gives a shit about the guards Clary!" He yells. He throws me off and I land awkwardly on my arm. I hear a snap and a burst of pain flies through my arm. I scream in pain. Tears start to floods my eyes but I don't cry.

Jace looks at me horrified at what he has done. "Get out," I whisper.

"Clary, I-"

He doesn't finish before I let my anger get the best of me. "Get the hell out, Jace!" I scream.

He looks down regretfully at me and exits the room.

After he leaves I let out a muffled sob and look at my arm. The bone is definitely snapped. The odd angle looks horrifying up close. I swallow back the bile in my throat and try to stay calm. I can't show weakness. Not anymore. I won't let them think they broke me. I will stay strong and resist the experiments. I will not let them hurt me anymore. Anger is coursing through my veins. I am going to fight and destroy them.

* * *

I sit on the floor thinking of ways to resist. Someone enters my room without knocking. I'm about to scream at them to get out and leave me alone but when I look up I see a man dressed in white clothes and he has a first aid kit at his side. He silently walks over to me and crouches down. He grabs my arm and I let out a hiss in pain. "How long has it been broken?" His voice monotone.

"About two hours," I say strained.

He sighs. He looks into my eyes with his piercing blue eyes. "I'll be right back," is all he says.

The doctor enters fully into the room and comes to crouch down next to me. "Clarrissa, I'm going to have to re-brake your arm so it can heal properly." His voice is calm and soothing. **(I have never had a broken bone so I don't know how this works.)**

"Okay," I say numbly.

He helps me stand and we make our way down the hall way to the infirmary. Once we arrive a bed and other tools and machines are ready for the procedure. I sit down on the bed and lay back. A girl with caramel skin and dark brown hair in braids comes over to give me a shot. She injects it in my arm and goes back to preparing. My eye lids start to get heavy and I fade into blackness.

* * *

Jace's POV

I sit outside the infirmary doors waiting for them to fix her arm. I feel like I've been hit by a bus. I can't believe I hurt her. I had promised her that I wouldn't but I let myself get angry over something stupid and I hurt her.

I feel the need to do something special for her. She probably hates me and never wants to talk to me again but I have to get her to forgive me. I can't have her ignore me just like everyone else here. I stand up and start to pace.

It feels like its been hours since she went in there. The doctor appears and I rush over to him. "How is she?" I ask worry evident in my voice.

"She will be fine but we also had to fix some things in her wrist." He says with that tone of voice only doctors use.

I feel my heart sink. That wrist injury was because of me too. The first time we met I hurt her. I want to scream at myself or punch something but I need to stay in control of my emotions from now on. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but I don't-" I don't hear the rest because I'm already through the door.

I spot her in the bed furthest from the door. I half-run, half-jog to her. She seems to just be recovering from the medicine. She doesn't notice me yet but says, "Can I have a glass of water, please?"

I nod and rush to go get one. I come back and I'm halfway through the door when I spot Jonathan. The glass falls out of my hand and shatters on the floor. They both there heads to look at me. Jonathan has that evil smirk of his on his face, while Clary looks like she is about to murder me.

Jonathan's voice snaps me out of my shock, "Well if it isn't golden boy. Clary here was just telling an interesting story. Would you like to hear? Who am I kidding? Who would want to here about how a girl and her kidnapper were talking and he gets angry and brakes her arm, huh?" He's trying to get to me but I won't let him.

"I must admit it sounds quite interesting," I swallow back the bile in my throat.

Clary looks infuriated. She looks from Jonathan to me and I can see the mood shift between us. She looks at me with anger and rage, but she looks at Jonathan as if she is trying to uncode something. Good, so she does realize something is horribly wrong with him. "Jonathan, how about you get away from Clary." I say calmly.

"Oh, but Clary and I have become pretty good friends over the past week. Isn't that right Clary?" He taunts.

She looks up at him and her reply horrifies me, "Yes. I would say your one of the few very good friends I've ever had."

He smiles and looks back at me. "Now why would she want her good friend to leave her in place of somebody that constantly hurts her?"

"I...I.." I'm stumbling over my words trying to decide if I should apologize or just beat the shit out of Jonathan. I restrain myself from doing that but I sure as hell wish I could. I walk up to her bed ignoring Jonathan's gaze. "Clary," she noticeably shrinks back at the sound of my voice. It feels like someone has just stabbed me in the heart and I feel so guilty for everything that I have done. I decide that I can't be near her anymore or else she will get hurt, constantly. Just like Jonathan said. "Clary, I'm so sorry. I don't have an excuse for what I did. It was horrible and I regret ever laying a hand on you. I want you to know how sorry I am. Jonathan's right though. As much as I hate to admit it, he is. I constantly hurt you even if I don't mean to. I'm sorry, I'm going to leave you alone from now on," I say guilt unmistakable in my voice.

I turn and head towards the exit. I keep hoping that she'll call my name and say everything is okay. That she will say she has forgiven, but she doesn't. When I step through the hospital doors my heart breaks.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Personally I hated it. I don't know I just didn't think it was ****any good. Let me know what you think!**

**~C**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**** everyone! So from the reviews I got you guys liked the last chapter which I'm super happy about! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Chapter Time! *starts dancing around***

* * *

_Clary's Pov 3 days later..._

It's been three day's since I didn't tell Jace to stay or that it was okay. In those three days Jonathan didn't visit me once. I've become desperately lonely yearning for someone to talk to. I understand why Jace would be excited to have somebody after all those years. I couldn't imagine practically living in solitary confinement.

I regret not making Jace stay but I had made a promise to myself that I would destroy everyone here; that includes Jace. Jonathan was just a way to start the destruction. I could tell that he and Jace hated each other from the moment Jace stepped into that room. I figured that if I choose Jonanthan over Jace it would hurt him. I cannot say that I'm happy that it has taken this effect on Jace but I am at the same time.

I need to stop thinking about him but I can't. I try to think about something else like my friends or even just thinking about food, but every time my mind goes back to Jace.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice somebody step into the room until they speak. "Ma'am, Valentine requires your presence," the guard says in his typical voice.

"Okay," I sigh. I stand up and follow the guard through the hallway until we reach a pair of double doors.

"This is as far as I can go ma'am," the guard says with a hint of relief in his voice.

"That's fine," I reply nonchalantly. I walk through the doors into what looks to be an office. Valentine sits at a desk in the middle of the room. He gestures for me to sit in a chair in front of the desk. I obey and sit down in the hard wooden chair.

"Clarrissa, as you know today would have been the day to start the experiments. But due to certain...," he glances at my casted arm and then back at me, "situations; we must postpone them."

I don't show any emotion even though on the inside I'm hollering and jumping around. Valentine notices my indifference to the situation and moves on. "We will start the experiments when your arm is healed in a few weeks. You are dismissed," he says with a wave of his hand.

I stand and exit the room. As soon as the door shuts behind me my face breaks out in a grin. The guard looks at me strangely but escorts me back to my room.

I look down at the floor and look at the guards feet to follow him. We are about, what I'm guessing, half-way there. Suddenly I am pushed up against the wall. I look up and see the guard that was escorting me laying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. My attacker has a mask so I am not able to decipher who he is. He grabs my hips with one of his hands and it starts going lower and lower. His other hand is against my throat. I let out a strangled scream, but its just like my dreams. No one is going to help me. He is going to get away with what he is doing.

My blood is boiling in anger. I'm not going to be a helpless little girl. I am strong.

Suddenly the mans grip disappears. I gasp for breath. When I look at the man, he is floating in the air. His arms are stretched out and his head is tilted backwards like a silent scream. I'm to terrified to move so I sit there against the wall and watch in horror as the man burst into flames. My sense's kick back in and I'm on my feet running from what ever happened to that man. I reach my door and enter the room as quickly as humanly possible. I stumble and fall to the ground. I hit my arm and cry out in pain. My vision starts to go blurry and then all at once its black.

* * *

_I'm standing with my friends and family but something isn't right. They all look terrified. "What's wrong?" I ask confused._

_They look absolutely horrified and they're looking at me. My mother steps forward from the crowd. "Your a monster!" she spats. "You killed all of us!"_

_"Wha-" my voice cuts off as they all burst into flames. Just like my attacker. I scream in pure horror. My family and friends are being burned alive._

I wake up screaming. The sheets are drenched in sweat and my hair is damp. I take in a few deep breathes and calm myself down.

The bedroom door slams open and Jace stands there with a worried expression on his face. He swallows and asks, " are you okay?"

I want to say yes but the truth is I'm not okay. "No," I respond timidly.

"Can I come in?" He asks albeit hesitantly. Normally he would have just barged in here without asking, but since he is asking now I know that he is hurting.

I cringe on the inside. I don't want him to hurt because of me but I do all at the same time. Why is this so confusing?

I nod my head in return to his question. He walks into the room with less confidence than usual. He just stands there awkwardly in the center of the room. I sigh and move over albeit, allowing him to sit next to me.

He gets the message and plops down on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I shake my head in response.

"Okay," he sighs. I can tell he wants to comfort me in someway so I snuggle into his side. He wraps his arms around me and cradles my small body. The warmth of him spreads through my body and I can't get enough of it.

I remember my dream and about the things my mother said. Did I kill that man in the hall? Is he still there? "Jace," I say a voice small, "did you... um... find anything...weird, on the way to my room?"

He looks down at me confused. "What do you mean, Clary?"

I bite my lip and look anywhere but him. "I...I... it's nothing"

He grabs my chin gently and makes me look him in the eye. "What happened?" He asks worry edged in his voice.

I don't want to tell him but I have to know what happened to the man. I divert my gaze and then direct it back at him. I let out a sigh but explain what happened.

By the end of the story Jace is as stiff as a board. He is silent for several minutes. "Jace, please say something," I plead.

He finally breaks out of whatever spell he was under but doesn't say anything. His face takes on a confused expression. I worried that he won't believe me and then I really will have nobody. "Can you show me where it happened?" He asks.

I nod and untangle myself from his arms. I start walking to where it happened assuming Jace is behind me. We reach the scene but the only sign of anything happening is a blood stain on the carpet.

I'm shocked. What happened to the guard? Where are the burn marks? Where's the man that was burned? All these questions are soaring through my head looking for answers. "Great! Everything is gone and you probably think I'm crazy," I sigh frustratedly.

Jace lets out a chuckle. I turn and glare at him. He stops immediately but defends, "I'm not laughing at you. Clary, I believe you 100%. It's just funny how you get flustered so easily."

"So you were laughing at me! And don't you even worry about what happened to the two bodies that were here?" I shout.

"Of course, but that can be dealt with later. Come on," he says and grabs my good arm.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously, forgetting about the problem.

Jace looks over his shoulder at me with a smirk and says, "The beach."

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I hoped you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK!**

**Okay I got back from my trip, which was amazing. I'm going to update twice for sure today I might update three times. I'm not sure just depends on how I use my time. Also I have deviant art account trisadelemellark. I love to draw and stuff and I was thinking about drawing some one the scene's from this. I don't know. Tell me if you think I should.**

**You don't have to read this if you don't want to. But I just need to vent. I read the fault in our stars and now I'm balling my eyes out. If anybody has read tell me what you thought.**

**Okay Thanks!**

**Now onto the story. *Smiles like a mad woman***

* * *

We walk, more like run down the hallway to the room. I'm desperate to forget what has happened with in the past hours that I will accept anything that distracts me. We reach the door but Jace didn't slow down in time and crashes head first. I burst out laughing. Jace looks up rubbing his head but with his goofy smile on his face.

"How dare you laugh at my pain?" He asks in mock hurt. To emphasize this he places his hand over his heart and does probably the worst fake sad face I've ever seen.

This just makes me laugh harder. I clutch my stomach and my knees give out from under me. I lay on the ground still laughing. Jace takes this opportunity to kneel down next to me and start tickling my ribs. Although, my cast blocks him from reaching most of my left side. "Stop...Jace...Stop," I get out between gasps.

He just smiles innocently and continues his torture. After a few minutes he finally stops. He stands up and goes to the door, leaving me gasping for breath. I finally get control of my breathing and stand up and walk towards the door. Jace swings it open and gestures for me to walk in first. I glare at him but a smile soon breaks out over my face destroying my efforts to be serious. He smiles back and walks in behind me.

I mentally scold myself for agreeing to come here. I can't get close to him, because in the end I will most likely die from what they plan to do to me. I set my face in to a nonchalant expression and continue walking into the room.

Jace notices my expression and I see and expression that I can't read pass over his features. "Why do you do that?" He says barely above a whisper.

I sigh and just shake my head. Inside I am screaming at him. Screaming about all of the awful things they do and are going to do. About how much I hate Valentine and everyone else here. The thing I want to scream at myself for is not hating Jace. No matter what I can't seem to hate him. I try so hard too, and he gives me so many reasons, but I just can't.

"Please, just tell me why you constantly shut me out. I'm trying to help you and I try so, so hard to control my anger. To make sure you don't get hurt from me or anyone else." He glances down at my arm and cringes slightly. I want to reach out to him and tell him that its okay, but its not okay and I am not going to lie about that. "Please, just let me in. Please."

The silence that consumes the area around us. It feels like hours before I speak. "Don't you get it?" I say my voice slightly strained. "If I let you in its just more ammo to use against me. The closer I get to you the more I get hurt. I hate it here. You may think that everything is fine and dandy, but as soon as this cast gets taken off the experiments begin." He tenses as I say experiments but I don't care, I just keep going. "I will most likely die from these experiments. I don't even know what they are experimenting for. All I know is that once there done with me I die. That's the only thing I have to look forward to here. Death. I will never get to live a normal life. I will never get married. I will never leave this place!" I'm screaming the words at him by the end on my little speech.

My hands are shaking in anger and fear. I take in a deep breath to calm myself but it doesn't work. It just fuels my rage at him, at everyone in this god damn place.

Jace looks at me with a thousand emotions playing across his face. Anger, sadness, regret, pity, hatred, concern. But I don't care about what he feels. He has no idea what I'm going through. He has grown up in the lap of luxury. Never having to worry about eating or if his parents were going to make it home that night. No. He doesn't have to worry about a thing.

"Thats not how its going to end. Your not going to die Clary, I won't let that happen." He says determination evident in his voice.

"How are you going to change the inevitable, Jace?" I shout.

"I don't know! All I know is that it won't happen!" He roars.

My blood is boiling and I'm ready to hit him. He can't expect to actually prevent my death, so why is he giving me false hope? I spin on my heels and walk back towards the door.

"Where do you him your going?" His voice is filled with anger and desperation.

I simply ignore him and keep walking. My hand is on the door handle and I swing it open as hard as I can. It slams into the wall probably leaving a mark, but I don't care anymore. I keep walking down the hall looking for something or someone to hit. I see a guard dressed in his classic shiny metal suit, standing at the end of the hall.

I storm over to him. I'm about to scream at him to let me out but I see my reflection in the metal. I am frozen in place. My hair is the same but it appears to be glowing and my eyes look like they have flames in the irises. My teeth are pointed like a monsters and my hands have claws in the place where my finger nails should be.

I look at the guards face and he is paralyzed in fear. I smirk and circle him. My mind is telling me not to do anything to him, that he is an innocent. I ignore my brain this time and take my clawed hand and plunge it into the only place that doesn't have armor. His neck. He doesn't scream due to his now missing throat. His body falls to the ground in a heap of metal and flesh.

The floor begins to stain with his blood. I look back at my reflection and see the old me. The one with green eyes, non-glowing hair, and normal hands. Something clicks in my mind and I let out a shrill scream. Horrified with what I have just done, I collapse to the ground. I don't stop screaming but the tears begin to flow. The hand that plunged into his neck is now covered in blood. His blood.

I was so distracted from what I did, I didn't notice the cast breaking off my arm. My screams come to a stop and I stare in wonder at my arm. There isn't even the slightest hint that it was ever broken. No bruises, no nothing.

What the hell is happening to me?

I just killed somebody for absolutely no reason and I enjoyed it. My arm completely healed after my... transformation. I can't focus on anything. My mind is racing with different questions of how and why.

In the haze of everything I feel something slip around my wrists. I look up through teary eyes and see I'm surrounded by guards. Some are attending their fallen comrade but most are looking at me with horror and disgust.

I just glare at them. One of them tightens the cuffs on my wrists a little to tight. I let out a growl like sound. It has the desired effect when he backs up. They are all afraid of me and what I might do to them. I let a small smirk grace my lip. Valentine was right. I am more powerful then anyone here, but I am more powerful than he thinks.

I hold the smirk on my face as we walk down the hallway. My steps are more confident then before and I raise my chin as if everyone around me are beneath me.

With my new found abilities I am unstoppable. With my abilities I can destroy this wretched place and everyone in it.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Yes? No?**

**If any of you are confused about how clary got these abilities just wait it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Review please! Also tell me if you think I should draw some of the scene's or not its up to you guys!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Sorry if you hate this chapter. I have strep-throat so I'm not on top of everything. **

**Okay on to the chapter.**

* * *

I sit in my old cell. My ankles and hands are bound by cuffs. The cold, damp floor consumes all of the heat from my body. I can't say I'm happy with my new living arrangements, but I can't say I care either.

I feel as if there are people watching me, whispering things into my ear. Of course this isn't actually happening. I'm alone down here.

The guards tend to check on me once very hour. Every time I try to read the emotions running through them. Most try to put an emotionless mask on, but I can see through those. They are completely and utterly terrified. A small smile graces my lips at the thought of that.

I haven't transformed again so I suspect I only do when I'm angry.

I peer through the hair that has fallen over my face, to the corner of my cell. Two rats are sitting there nibbling on something indistinguishable. I'm not bothered by there presence as long as they do not come any closer. I must admit, I'm quite jealous of the rats. They are small, free, and unnoticed, while I'm chained up waiting to hear my punishment.

The door to my cell opens but I don't look up. Who ever it is storms over to me and grabs my chin roughly. I look into the black soulless eyes of Valentine. He doesn't appear to be angry. He is looking at me in excitement and approval. I don't react to his emotions though. My face remains stoic even though on the inside I'm thinking about what could possibly make him so happy.

"I saw the guard that you killed and many others witnessed the event. They say you transformed into a monster. Some say you transformed into an unrecognizable demon, while others say only minor transformations happened. So which one is it, Clarrissa?"

"Only minor ones," I shrug.

"What were these _minor _transformations?" He tries to hide the disappointment in his voice but I can still hear it peeking through.

He wanted me to become a full out demon. So he has been doing something to me. But how? He hasn't injected anything in me. Nor has he done any experiments on me, so how? There is only one answer I can think of. My Food.

"What did you put in my food?"

"All in due time. Now tell me about these transformations." He pushes.

I glare at him and make a humpf sound. "Not until you tell me what was in my food," I say stubbornly.

"Clarrissa, I suggest you do not test me. I will not take mercy on you like my son does," He basically growls.

I don't say or do anything. I just sit there and glare at him. I deserve to know what he has done to me before I tell him about my transformations.

"Fine then," He stands to his full height and brushes off his suit. "Guards! No food or water for three days! Lets see if that will get you to talk," He mumbles the last part.

He exits my cell leaving me to my thoughts. I quickly get situated in a comfortable position to sleep in. I close my eyes but my mind is to busy to sleep. I let out a growl of frustration. The one time I actually want to sleep my body doesn't let me.

My mind races around thinking about all of the things that have happened and the causes. I can't help but notice how quiet it is. I sink back into a ball and think about when my life started to crumble away.

* * *

_2 days later..._

Its been an uneventful two days. No body else, besides the guards, have been down here. Fatigue has just started to set in due to the lack of water and food. I'm not bothered by it. In fact my whole being is just simply numb. I don't feel any emotions anymore nor any physical pain, so I guess thats good. I take that back I do feel emotion but it is only one constant one. Anger.

I'm constantly angry at everything here. I hate the stupid water droplets falling from the ceiling. I hate the annoying light seeping through the cell door. I hate the guards that look at me in fear. I hate everything.

I feel my teeth become sharp and fight against the urge to rip everything apart. I can't let Valentine see the transformation until I know exactly what he has done to me.

The best way to stop the transformations is to distract myself from the anger I feel. I reach up and touch my now horribly tangled hair. Well thats going to be a pain in the ass to brush. I huff in aggravation.

I am quickly distracted from my hair when I here screams and commands being yelled from upstairs. What's happening? Oh well. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes. I'm just about to actually get some sleep when some one grabs my hands. My eyes shoot open and I'm ready to sink my claws into them. But I don't, because there stands Jace.

He has bags under his eyes and his hair is a tangled mess. "You look absolutely horrible." I say.

He looks at me incredulously, "Your the one talking."

"Well at least I have a reason to look horrible. In case you haven't noticed I'm being held down here for killing some one." I smile at the memory.

Jace looks down as if he is deciding wether or not something is horribly wrong with me. I vote the latter, but its his decision. "We are under attack." He changes the subject.

"Okay?" I shrug. So what if were being attacked. Maybe they will find me and end my pitiful life.

"Your not the least bit worried about your safety?" He sounds surprised.

"I don't really care what they do. Honestly, I'm kind of hoping they'll find me. Even though they will most likely kill me." I say with a shrug.

"What the hell has Valentine done to you?" Jace asks. I don't think he is actually asking me so I don't reply. Jace exits my cell but sadly returns moments later. I frown at this.

He has a set of keys in his hands. He saunters over to me and grabs my hands again. He unlocks the cuffs and then moves on to my ankles. After both sets of cuffs are off I stand up and stretch. "Okay what now?"

"I'm going to take you somewhere you can be safe from Valentine." He says with determination.

I'm shocked. I knew Jace didn't want Valentine to experiment on me and that he didn't want me to leave but this is something totally different. He will most likely be caught for helping me escape and Valentine may very well kill him for it. "Why?" I breathe out.

"Isn't it obvious Clary?" He sighs.

"I don't get what you mean Jace."

"Your hopeless," he sighs exasperated. "Come on. We have leave now while they're distracted." He grabs my hand and we race up the stairwell. We sprint down the hall and make a right turn. We run up to an unfamiliar door. He swings it open and races inside. I follow suit. I take a look around this must be his bedroom. The room is very plain. He sighs and grabs my arm. "Come on." He pushes me through another door that I didn't notice before. He closes it behind us and then we are submerged into darkness.

Jace flips a switch and light starts to burn through the darkness. Its a tunnel. The walls and floor are dirt and the ceiling appears to be cement. Jace walks ahead of me and we make our way to freedom. My freedom.

* * *

**Again sorry if you don't like this chapter. Please review what you think.**

**Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I'm feeling better today but not by much. How did you guys like the last chapter? **

**I read the selection series! I thought it was amazing! I really want to talk about it with someone, so if you have read it and want to talk about PM me!**

**Chapter time!**

* * *

We've been walking in this damn tunnel for hours! My legs are sore and my throat feels like sandpaper. "Jace, I need water," my voice is raspy from not drinking for two days.

He looks back at me concern evident on his face. "Clary," his voice has a pleading edge to it, "we don't have any water. The best I can do is try to get us there faster."

"I need the water now," I whine like a child. I'm so desperately thirsty. My head is pounding and my stomach starts to churn. Even though there is nothing in my stomach I feel like I'm going to puke. "Please." I beg.

"Clary, I don't have anything. I'm sorry, I should have brought something. God, why do I always screw something up?" There is sorrow and anger in his voice but there is also sympathy.

My head starts spinning and I clutch the dirt walls for support. "Please," I keep repeating the one word over and over. Tears start to cloud my eyes and my knees give out. Jace's hand is on my back and the other one is sliding underneath my legs. My limp body is lifted from the ground and the arms carrying me tighten. I'm like a broken record. I keep repeating and repeating, never moving on, never fixed.

Jace is running now. I can tell because of the swaying motion his arms are making. He's mumbling something I can't quite hear. His voice finally breaks through the fogginess, "Hold on Clary. Please... please hold on." Those are the words that I drift away on. My body goes numb, my vision blurs, and I'm left in complete darkness. I can only hear the steady sound of heavy breathing and struggled foot steps.

I don't know how long this carries on but finally the foot steps stop. The labored breathing is still there besides that everything is quiet. I feel something soft underneath me. Something makes the soft thing dip from the pressure and I'm instantly wrapped in something warm. I let the warmth help me drift off to sleep. It doesn't take long until it consumes me.

* * *

Somebody is whispering things to me. I can't tell what they are whispering but I feel the tickle of there breath on my ear and the sound echoing. I'm still wrapped in something warm but it isn't moving. I try to roll over but I can't. Something is trapping me. I start to squirm desperate to escape. Whatever is trapping me tightens it grip. I keep wriggling until something warm tickles my ear. My body tense's up immediately. "It's okay. Your okay. Plea-" The voice is familiar but I can't place it right away.

I turn my head and see a golden sea of curls. Jace is staring at me with his lips parted. I'm aware that we only have a few inches between us but instead of wanting to bad away I want to close the distance. But I don't. "Where are we?" I ask, my voice still hoarse.

"Somewhere safe. You don't need to worry anymore." His breath smell like mint and something else I can't describe. Its almost like its his own personal scent.

"Can I have some water?"

He lets out a sigh and nods. He untangles himself from me and goes to get me water. When he returns he has some crackers and two glasses of water. He hands me one and I drink it all within a few gulps. He then hands me the crackers. I rip them out of the package and eat around ten. I look up at Jace and he has a smirk on his face. "What?" My voice is muffled by the crackers in my mouth. Heat rises to my cheeks as some of the crumbs fall out of my mouth.

He laughs and just keeps smiling at me. "Seriously stop looking at me like some psycho killer," I state.

"I can't help it. Its rather funny seeing you shove ten crackers into your mouth," he replies with a slight chuckle.

"You would to if you haven't eaten for two days," I snap.

His face sobers immediately. "I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have helped you sooner," he mumbles.

I feel a wave of guilt hit me. I didn't mean to make him feel like this; guilty. It wasn't his fault that Valentine is a sick bastard. "Look at me," he looks up at me with those golden eyes. I swear if I were standing my legs would have collapsed just from that look he gave me. "None of this is your fault. Do you understand me? You couldn't stop Valentine from doing what he does without getting hurt. This isn't your fault." I say determined to make him see the truth.

I realize something though. It really isn't his fault for anything. He didn't kidnap me, so why am I blaming him? He didn't experiment on me or treat me like a lab rat. So why have I been blaming him? I am so lost in thought I don't hear his response. "Sorry, what?"

"I said that...nevermind. Do you want anything else to eat?" His hand twitches at his side. Its a sign that he is nervous about something but what?

"What are you nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous, Clary. Now what else do you want to eat?" His voice is tense and strained.

I stand up and stumble a bit but finally find my feet. I walk over to him as best I can and put my hands on his cheeks. His head is turned away but I turn his head so he is looking me in my eyes. "Tell me. What's wrong?" My voice is soft and caring.

His eyes focus on everything else but me. "It's nothing, okay?"

"Jace..." My voice is still caring but I make it more firm. I am determined to know what's got him so on edge.

His hands grab mine roughly and push them away. I'm a little hurt. I am just trying to comfort him. "God Clary. Why can't you just let it go?" He raises his voice.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I make my voice exactly like his.

"Because you won't understand!" he shouts.

"How would you know? I understand more than you could possibly think!" Now I'm shouting.

"I've known you for quite a while now and based on your reactions to other things, I doubt this one will be any different," He isn't shouting but his voice is filled with sorrow and anger.

"Oh really? And what were my reactions, huh?" I throw my arms up in the arm and let them drop.

"Your always angry! And when your not angry its just emptiness!" And he's back to shouting.

I cross my arms over my chest and raise my eyebrows, daring him to say more. "See you don't even have a response for that because you know its true! Did you know I can actually count on one hand him many times you've actually smiled? I've tried helping you Clary! Ya, there have been moments that I've hurt you and I beat myself up everyday for eve laying a hand on you! But you can't deny that I have helped you! I could have left you for Valentine to deal with. I could have helped him with his, so called, experiments. Hell, I could have done whatever I wanted with you!" He shouts. "But I didn't. I didn't purposely hurt you. When I did hurt you, believed that I was just as bad as Valentine. That I was a monster. But there are moment's Clary, that you make me feel happy. You make me believe that I'm not a monster," He's smiling now.

I'm silent. I don't know what to say or do, so I just stand there. My arms are now at my sides and my mouth is slightly parted. Butterflies are gathering in my stomach.

"Are you going to say something?" His voice is so small it reminds me of a childs.

"I...I... What does this mean?" I finally get the words to.

"Hell, if I know. All I know is that I have feelings for you, Clary. I don't know if you have feeling for me so I'm not going to push, but you need to know that I care about you."

I swear my body has gone in to shock. He has feelings for me? Do I have feelings for him? What about everything else that is going on? My knee go weak and I try to grab onto something. My hand finds the wall and I stabilize myself.

"I just need to know if there is any possibility that you might have feelings for me?" His voice breaks through the questions running around my brain.

I don't rely on my voice to respond correctly so I just nod. A smile breaks across his face and he looks like he just won a million dollars. "Okay," is all he says.

Is this even possible? Does he really have feelings for me? A better question is do I really have feeling for him? I think about all that he has done, the good and bad. I decide that even though I shouldn't I do. I have feeling for this golden eyed, moody guy.

* * *

**Okay. **

**Let me know what you think. I feel like this was my longest chapter but I don't know. I hope you like it. Remember if you want to talk about the selection series PM, but only if you have finished both books. I don't want to spill anything for you, so ya. **

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT!**

**So I started school today so I will try to post whenever I can but it won't be everyday. I wish I was able to but I can't. Okay, A lot of you liked to last chapter I presume from the reviews I got. If some of you don't like it or think that it's happening to fast let me know. **

* * *

Jace left to go get more food and water about ten minutes ago, leaving me in the room trying to absorb everything that has been thrown at me within the past twenty four hours. I make a list in my head and try to focus on one thing at a time.

_1. Somebody attacked the castle. _

_2. Jace helped me out of the cell and helped me escape the castle._

_3. He took me to a safe house. _

_4. He yelled at me._

_5. He...he told me he has feelings for me._

_6. I admitted to myself that I also have feelings for him._

Okay, starting on castle attack. There is only one kingdom that actually would attack and that's the one with werewolves and vampires. Great. But why would they attack? They might end the war that way but I doubt it. Valentine probably has another place to go and dictate the war from there. Maybe it was for revenge. Valentine probably did something and this is just getting even with him. But there is no getting even when your at war. Its just not plausible.

Ugh. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't people just agree and live happily? Oh great, now I sound like a seven year old.

What else could they have attacked for? Could there be something valuable? It seems like the only probable reason but there is nothing that they could use, that I know of, in that damn castle.

My head falls into my hands and I let out a groan of frustration.

"Not even asleep and your already having dirty dreams about me. Well, I can't say I blame you. I mean really who can resist this?" Jace gestures towards his body. My head shoots out of my hands and I send a look that would make people question the saying 'if looks could kill'. Apparently he didn't get my cue for him to shut up because he keeps going. "Even some guys would love to get with me."

I just ignore the rest of the idiotic things he says and go lay down on the bed. I'm exhausted from everything but I can't seem to go to sleep since Jace is blabbering about himself. A yawn passes through my lips as I say, "Could you please be quiet? I really want to go to sleep." I probably would have said it with a bit more attitude if I wasn't so tired.

Jace finally shuts up and I think about praising the Lord right then and there. I let out a sigh. "Thank you," I mumble.

I finally am about to fall asleep when Jace nudges my shoulder. Why on earth can he not let me sleep? "Psst, Clary. You awake?" If he is trying to win the award for most annoying, he has it in the bag.

"What?" I whisper shout.

"I'm tired." He whines like a little kid.

"So?"

"So this is the only bedroom in the safe house," he explains.

I sigh. There has to be a couch here so he will sleep there. "Go sleep on the couch."

"There is no way in hell that I'm sleeping on the couch. Scoot over, I need room." He persists.

"No," I say indignantly.

"Fine. I'll just push you over." Before I have time to react I'm on the other side of the bed and Jace is lying down next to me. I mentally curse myself for not reacting quicker. "See this isn't so bad." He grins like a cheshire cat.

I let out a shaky laugh. My body is about to explode at the proximity we're at. Our noses are almost touching and I can taste his breath. Oh dear God. To keep myself from doing anything drastic I turn away from him. As soon as my back is to him I feel an arm snake around my waist. I suck in a breath and hold it in. He pulls me so my back is flush against his chest. His nose is suddenly nuzzled in the crook of my neck. My body is on fire everywhere he is touching me.

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen to you," His voice is muffled. If only he knew the real reason I was so tense.

I make my body relax and I let out a shaky breath. I try to forget who is holding me so I might actually get some sleep. Of course, it doesn't work. Why does he have this affect on me? Even if I was in school and my crush somehow touched me, my skin never felt like it was on fire.

I finally am able to control what I feel and I start to drift off. Just as I'm about to drift into darkness I hear Jace whisper, "I promise to you, that I will protect you. I will never let anything happen to you ever again." A smile appears on my lips and the darkness consumes me.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I hear the distinct sound of snoring. Jace's arms are still wrapped around my waist and he is still nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I smile at the memories of last night. I untangle myself from him and stand up. I'm really thirsty and I need to take a shower, but I don't want to wake up Jace.

My thirst wins the battle and I gently poke Jace's shoulder. Of course he doesn't move. I sigh and push a little harder. This time he lets out a little groan but still doesn't move. This time I pull the covers off him and grab his glass of water from last night. I take a sip before pouring the rest on him.

He shoots up and sucks in a big gulp of air. his hair is sticking to his forehead and water is dripping off of his face. I'm laughing so hard my stomach begins to hurt. My knees collapse in my fit of laughter so I just keep laughing on the floor. Jace shoots me a look that makes me question my safety. I immediately stop laughing or at least I tried. It lasted for about five seconds before another round of laughter pours out from my mouth. He starts to grumble about something but I can't be bothered about it.

"May I ask exactly why you did that?" He tries to pass off as angry but I hear a slight hint of amusement.

"I'm thirsty and I need to take a shower but I don't know where the kitchen or bathroom is. I tried waking you up nicely but you wouldn't budge, so out came the water." I say grinning like a mad woman.

"Why didn't you just drink the water instead of pouring it on me?" He asks grumpily.

"I did. I took a sip and the and then I poured the rest on you," I lift my chin up and place my hands on my hips, faking a proud stance and smile. My mood changes and I'm completely serious now. "You know your wrong," I say quietly.

"About what?" He asks running his hands through his wet hair.

"Your wrong about how many times I've smiled. You can't count how many times I've smiled on one hand."

"Clary, I didn't really mean that. I was just exaggerating."

"You were probably right but not anymore. Anyways, where is the bathroom?" I switch the subjects because I'm dying to get all of this dirt off me from the past three days.

He sighs, but a few moments later his eyes light up and a grin breaks across his face. "The showers here are really hard to operate. I should probably come in with you to make sure you don't break it."

"In your dreams, pretty boy," I chuckle.

"You think I'm pretty?" He says in a high pitched voice. He places his hand over his heart for effect.

I walk up him and pat his cheek. "So pretty unicorns are jealous." He looks slightly offended but amusement is clear on his face.

"Now show me where the bathroom is," I demand.

He gives a slight bow and says in an accent, "As you wish your Majesty."

I giggle and follow him out the door and to the bathroom. "Okay, the towels are in the cabinet under the sink. Anything else?" He asks.

I look down at my clothes and see blood and dirt covering them. "Are there any extra clothes here?"

"Ya, but only things that will probably fit me and clothes that would fit Valentine," He says Valentine's name with so much venom it's hard to believe that that man is his father. If I didn't know any better I would have guessed it's his arch-nemisis or something.

"Okay. Can you just get me a t-shirt and sweatpants if you have them?" I wish there were clothes that fit me but I'm not going to complain. At least I'm out of that castle.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." He disappears through the door leaving me in the plain white bathroom. There's no personal touches at all. No pictures. No designs on the wall. Even the towels and soap are white. Jace reappears with, like I asked for, a t-shirt and sweatpants. They are probably at least three sizes to big for me. I take a towel out of the cabinet and place it on the counter along with the clothes. After Jace see's that I have everything I need he leaves closing the door behind him.

I turn the water on, which was easier than the one at my old apartment. After I let the water warm up I take my stained clothes off and hop into the shower. I savor the feeling of the hot water running over my skin. I wet my hair and massage the shampoo into my scalp. After my hair is washed I stand in the shower for just a couple more minutes until the hot water runs out and it starts to go cold.

I grab my towel off of the counter and dry off. I put on my clothes and as presumed they are way to big. I roll the legs of the sweatpants up until they actually fit me and I leave the t-shirt as it it. I probably don't even need the sweatpants considering the shirt goes down to mid-thigh but I don't plan on taking the sweatpants off. I look through the drawers in search of a hairbrush. I finally find one and comb out the tangles in my hair.

I exit the bathroom and return to the bedroom since I don't really want to go wondering around the house. Jace isn't in here so I just sit on the bed and stare at the ceiling. After a couple minutes Jace ambles in with two plate filled with food. I immediately perk up and reach for the plate. Jace chuckles and hands me the plate. It's filled with pancakes and eggs. Jace plops down next to me and begins to eat his pancakes with his hands. Ugh, why do boys have to be so barbaric? He didn't bring any silverware so I end up eating with my hands too, just less barbaric.

We finish our breakfast and just sit there for a few minutes in silence.

"So what do you want to do?" Jace asks.

"What can we do?" I reply.

"Well m'dear, there are many things we can do," He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. This earns him a slap on his arm.

"Ew you pervert. Seriously, is there anything fun here?" I ask.

"Sadly no." He mocks a sad face.

"Are there any books?"

"Ya, but I don't want to read," he whines.

"Suck it up, we're reading," I say.

He just groans and leaves the room only returning with one book. I give him a questioning look. "I said I don't want to read so your going to read to me."

I let out a huff and gesture for him to hand me the book. He gladly hands the book to me and I open it up to page one. That's how we spend the rest of the day. Me reading chapter after chapter while Jace sits and listens next to me on the bed.

After dinner we came back to the room and I laid down while Jace turned out the lights. He crawled in bed next to me but this I didn't put up a fight when he grab my waist and pull me closer. He was in the same position as last night with his arms around my waist, his chest flush against my back, and his nose nuzzled into my neck. I let out a sigh of contentment and fall asleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter is super boring but it is the longest one I have written so I like it. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I have an explanation as to why I haven't updated recently. I have strep throat and I feel like I'm dying. I already missed three days of school so I have a ton of work to make up. Yay! :P But do not fret I will post once today and twice tomorrow! **

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

It's been a couple weeks since the attack. Jace and I have been living in the safe house peacefully. We still have enough food to last us another month and the clothes supply is endless. Though it is rather boring just reading all of the time, I enjoy it. Jace and I have formed a friendship through out the time here. I seem to know everything about him and he knows everything about me. We still argue... a lot, but they never last long.

I now have the house memorized. If I go down the hall and turn right the bathroom is there. If I go up the steps there is a kitchen and living room. Although I haven't gone outside I know how to get out there. If I walk to the kitchen there is a door, the door leads to a mud room. The mud room has a sturdy wooden door. That door is the only entrance or exit from the outside. In the bedroom a bookcase can be moved to enter the tunnel that leads back to the castle. Like I would ever go back. I'm told from the outside it looks like a small cabin on the edge of the woods. Luckily nobody ever walks in these woods, so we don't have to worry about attacks.

Sadly, we could easily be blindsided if Valentine survived the attack and sends people after us. Since, nobody has attacked we have come to the conclusion that they are too weak to find us or Valentine is dead. Hopefully the latter. Jace probably doesn't feel the same way since it is his father but he isn't exactly broken up about the idea either.

Recently, while Jace and I were searching the house for something to do, we found a stack of cards. That's what we are doing right now, playing cards. It has to be the most boring card game in history. We have a bowl of chips sitting in the middle for both of us. It's more like a quarter bowl of chips since I've eaten most of them. I stick my hand in the bowl and take out another handful. Jace gives me an incredulous look. I just shrug and eat the chips.

"How can you still be hungry?" Jace's tone is disbelieving.

I just shrug again.

"You've eaten three fourths of the chips. I haven't even eaten two. And what's up with the shrugging?"

I shrug again just to annoy him. He shoots me a glare and I pick up another handful of chips.

"Clary, can you shrug again?" He's daring me to do. I know he's going to do something but I don't care so I shrug.

He tackles me to the ground and starts tickling me. I'm laughing and I can't seem to stop. I start gasping for breath. "Jace" gasp "please" gasp "stop." The smile on my face is hurting my cheeks but I don't stop smiling and laughing. He freeze's and pretend's to think about my request.

"Mmm, no I'm good," He says and smile's from ear to ear.

He starts tickling me again and doesn't stop for a few minutes until we here a knock. My body immediately tenses and so does his. He jumps up and runs to the kitchen. I follow him and see he has picked up a kitchen knife. I follow suit and grab the second largest knife. I slowly walk to the mud room from where the sound originated. Jace is about to open the door but hesitates. He looks back and whispers, "Clary, I want you to hide in the kitchen somewhere and don't come out until I tell you to." _Like that's going to happen, _I think to myself.

I don't move and Jace sighs. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

I just shrug and shoot him a teasing look. He smiles and shakes his head. Another knock emanates from the door. "Please, we need help!" The voice is muffled but I can tell it's a girl's voice. Jace's mode changes on a dime. He slowly open's the door and there stands a girl around my age, a boy who looks to be 18, and in his arms a young boy around the age of ten. Jace's knife is pointed at the three.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Jace's voice is menacing.

"Please, you have to help us. My name is Isabelle and my little brother Max was hurt in an attack. Please help us!" The girl, Isabelle pleads. She looks familiar but I can't place her.

"How did you find this place?" Jace completely ignore's there pleading. I keep racking through my brain trying to place Isabelle. I try to think of people that have long black hair and brown eyes with two siblings that I know. I realize who she is after a minute. I may not know her personally but I know of her. She is the daughter of the lightwoods. The rulers over the lightwood kingdom. I rush in front of Jace and take the knife out of his hand. He looks at me in surprise and anger. "What are you doing?" He hisses.

"Let them in," I demand.

"Clary, we don't know who the hell these people are! I'm not letting them in!" His voice is harsh and demanding but I don't let it shake me.

"Jace, open the damn door," I growl.

"No," he replies stubbornly.

"Do you really think I would open the door to them if I didn't know who they are?"

He just glares at me.

"Exactly." I state. I move Jace out of the way and let them in. The older boy, Alec I think, comes in first with Max in his arms. Isabelle is hot on his heels. They step into the kitchen and I show them to the living room. Jace is still in the mud room doing god knows what. Alec gently place's Max on the couch. "How was he hurt?" I ask.

Alec looks up at me with his blue eyes and replies with a grim tone, "He has a deep gash in his stomach and a broken ankle."

I can help with the gash but Jace will have to deal with the broken ankle. Great. "Jace get in here," I yell.

Jace walks in to the room grumbling about something. "What?" His voice is tense and sharp.

"Do you know how to fix a broken ankle?" I ask urgently.

"Ya," He replies. He stalks off towards the bathroom where the medical supplies is held. He walks back in with the first aid kit in hand. I rush off the the kitchen and grab a towel and run it under water. I rush back into the living room and gently lift up Max's shirt. The gash run's from the waistband of his pants to right under his rib cage. His shirt is drenched in blood and dirt. I peel off the shirt and start cleaning the wound. After it's all cleaned it isn't as bad as it actually looks.

"Do we have something to use for stitches?" I direct my question to Jace.

"Ya everything you need is in the kit," He nods his head in the direction of the first aid kit. I search through it and find the things required. I thread the string through the needle and start stitching up the wound. It takes quiet a bit of stitches to have it finally sown up. After I am finished stitching the wound I sit back on my heels and let out a long breath. Jace finished up on Max's ankle a while ago so now he's sitting in a chair across the room with his forearms resting on his knees. I can't read his expression but it probably isn't good.

I look over to see Isabelle passed out on the floor with Alec's jacket over her. Alec is sitting on the couch with Max's head in his lap. "Thank you," he says. His voice is filled with exhaustion and worry.

"Your welcome. You just yell is you need anything," and with that I exit the room with Jace hot on my heels. We barely reach the bedroom before he starts yelling at me.

"What the hell Clary! First you disobey my orders when I tell you to hide and then you step in front of my when I have a knife in my hand and let strangers in! What if they were somebody that worked for Valentine or they were murderers? They would have killed you! You can't be so reckless!" He screams.

"I wasn't going to leave you there with only a knife to defend yourself! You may think you can protect me constantly but you can't! Your not always going to be there! Besides I know who they are! Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to let complete strangers in? If so then you don't know me at all! What was I supposed to do anyways, huh, let that little boy die?" I shout right back.

"If it means that you live yes!" He takes a couple steps towards me but I don't move. I have to stand my ground. He does something unexpected though. He grabs my face with both of his hands gently and says to me so quietly I almost miss it, "I can't lose you. No matter what, I just can't."

"You won't lose me. I promise," I whisper back.

"But you don't know that. Any minute Valentine could send somebody and take you away from me. Then you would be gone forever and I could do nothing about it," His voice sounds so broken yet gentle.

"That didn't happen though, did it? No, so lets not think about that right now. We're both tired and stressed. We just need to go to sleep okay?" My voice is soothing and gentle. He nods in return.

I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Jace follows suit and we walk back to the bedroom together. Jace takes off his shirt and hands it to me. Some time around last week I started to sleep in the shirt he wore that day I don't know why it just sort of happened. Jace turns around and so do I. I take off the shirt I currently have on and put on Jace's. Next I remove the sweatpants. I turn back around and Jace has on pajama bottoms. I go lie down on the bed and Jace quickly follows. We take our usual positions. Me snuggled up against him and his face buried in the nook of my neck. "You won't lose me," I mumble.

"Okay," his voice is muffled but I can feel him smiling.

I smile too just before I go to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 14 everyone! I hope you like it. The Lightwoods may not seem important right now but they will be a huge part of the plot later on. Also, anyone wanna guess why Valentine hasn't sent anybody after them? Let me know!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I will post once more today!**

* * *

When I wake up I notice the absence of Jace's body heat almost instantly. I reach behind searching for warmth but instead I feel the cold mattress. I sigh silently wishing he was still here. I get out of bed and stretch my sore back. This mattress may look comfy but it's the lumpiest piece of crap ever. The shirt rides up until it's just below my butt, but since nobody is in here I can't be bothered to fix it. I go to the dresser and retrieve a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I roll the sweat pant legs up so I can actually walk in them without tripping. The sweatshirt is small on Jace so it's only a little bit big on me. I take off the shirt I slept in and slide the sweatshirt over my torso.

"Oh my God! Clary, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't see anything!" Jace's voice breaks through the silence.

I let out a shrill scream. I place my hand over my heart. My chest is rising and falling fast from being surprised. "Jesus Christ!" My voice is a bit breathless.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were changing. I didn't see anything, well... no, oh God," His face is flushed with embarrassment.

I should be mad but seeing him all flustered is sorta funny. I small giggle escapes my lips. He looks up at me in confusion. "Shouldn't you be mad at me? I walked in on you changing. Not that I want you to be mad," he quickly explains. This just makes me laugh more. "I'm so confused. Why are you laughing?"

"Jace, it's okay. As long as you didn't mean too, which I believe you didn't, than it's okay. Plus, it's funny seeing you all nervous."

"Okay...breakfast is ready, just thought I'd let you know," I can tell he is still embarrassed about the whole thing. Normally I would too but I trust him when he says he didn't see anything.

I exit the bedroom and head upstairs to the kitchen. I feel horrible because I had totally forgotten about the Lightwoods. As I enter the room every bodies gaze lands on me.I duck my head in embarrassment. I sit down in the chair next to Jace. "What's for breakfast?" I small voice breaks throughout the silence. My head shoots up and there stands little ten year old Max in the doorway of the kitchen. There aren't enough chairs at the table so I quickly jump out of my chair and give it to Max.

"Max, I told you to stay on the couch. You can't move or else your going to hurt yourself more," Alec says in a stern but kind voice.

"Sorry, I'm hungry though," he replies.

"I'll bring your breakfast to the couch," I say in a comforting tone. I give him a genuine smile as he slowly but surely makes his way back to the couch. I quickly grab a plate and fill it with the pancakes and eggs that Jace made. I grab a fork and knife and bring the plate to Max.

His face instantly lights up when he see's the pancakes. "Thank you!" his voice dripping with excitement.

"No problem," I smile. "How's your stomach feeling?"

"It hurts but I can bare it," he says shoving a pancake into his mouth.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it to make sure nothings wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head and god shack to eating. I gently lift up the shirt so I can see the wound. It looks good so I leave it as it is. "Okay, nothings wrong so I'll let you eat now." I walk back into the kitchen and sit back down in my previous place. I grab a couple pancakes but no eggs. We eat in an uncomfortable silence. Out of my peripheral vision I see Jace's hand try to grab one of my pancakes. I smack his hand away and shoot him a look.

Isabelle's voice breaks the silence, "So how long have you two been a couple?"

I nearly die from choking on my pancakes. Jace just makes kiss face's at me. I shove his face away and try to not die from lack of air. "We're not dating," I finally manage to choke out. Jace just laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh, sorry. It just seems like you guys are a couple," Isabelle says nonchalantly.

"Red and I here go way back. Like what two maybe three months?" Jace puts his arm around my shoulder jokingly. "In the beginning she tried to get with this but I turned her down so she could protect her virtues."

My jaw drops and I glare at him. "Jacey-poo," I tease. "You must have hit your head because in the beginning I hated you. Remember?"

He shoots me a glare and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "I don't care to enlighten me?" He asks a bit annoyed.

"Not at all!" My voice is cheery. I turn to face Isabelle and Alec. They both have amused looks on their faces. "So, let me start from the beginning. It all started when I agreed to go out with this boy named Sebastian. He took me out to have coffee and then he walked me back to my apartment. Then that typical first date stuff happened where we stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until he decided to kiss me. But then we heard this scream and then grow-" I'm cut off by Jace squeezing my knee. I shoot him a look and his eyes flicker to the living room. I understand what he means but I don't understand why. A confused expression graces my face. Jace gets up and walks out of the room quickly. I look back to the Lightwood siblings and say, "excuse me a minute."

I briskly walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. I see Jace walking down the stairs and I follow him. I jog to catch up to him. "What?" I asked confused.

"I don't think we should tell them what actually happened Clary." Jace says in a 'no bullshit' tone.

"Okay?" I still confused.

"In case you have forgotten. Valentine is probably the most hated man in Idris. I don't think they would take to kindly to me being his son and you being a prisoner of his," He says in a monotone voice.

Realization sinks in. He's right. They can't find out about the past. I nod in agreement. "I'm sorry I should have thought about what I was saying."

"No it's fine. Just don't tell them anymore, okay?" His voice god from serious to gentle.

"Okay," I reply. "What do you think they would do if the found out?"

"I don't know but we could take them couldn't we?" He asks with a smile on his face.

I smile too and nod in return. We head back upstairs and return to our sits. Alec looks at us suspiciously but Isabelle just looks nonchalant.

"Would you mind my asking, who attacked your kingdom?" Jaces asks.

Alec looks at him uneasily but replies, "Even though we don't have an alliance with the Garroway Kingdom we still live in peace with them. So, that leaves the Morgenstern Kingdom."

I swear I hear Alec mumble "Those back stabbing bastards." My heart sinks. If they find out about us there is no telling what they will do. Jace sends me an uneasy look. The Lightwoods don't seem to notice. They just continue eating and having a conversation between themselves.

* * *

**I didn't have time to check for error's so please forgive me. Okay I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
